


My Lady and the Hanged Man

by leSerpentia



Series: Theepic  adventures of Regn and Terra [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Metal kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stupid Julian making me feel things, Vaginal Sex, armour kink, costume tent rewrite, i'll fix it tomorrow, its too late to edit this, light temp play, sub!Julian, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leSerpentia/pseuds/leSerpentia
Summary: Extended changing room scene from Book XIV: Temperance.its just smut and its really late but fuck it enjoy.Julian sure does.





	My Lady and the Hanged Man

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> My MC is a fire mage. blah blah its the same as all my other works.

‘Oh dear god, what the hell is that?’

‘What?’ Julian feigned shock as he held the orange monstrosity against his body, spinning to strike a dramatic pose in the mirror. ‘You don’t think I can pull it off?’

He knew he wasn’t fooling Terra, with a shit-eating grin on his face, mischief visible beneath Asra’s perfectly sculpted mask. Julian met her gaze in the reflection, and he felt is heart stutter at the light and laughter beaming back at him. How had he, for even a second, considered giving this up?

Terra’s mask was an delicate sculpture of silver and gold filigree. Asra had outdone himself with that one. Each tendril of metal was thin as straw, curling and twisting around each other into elaborate patterns. The muted metal sheen made her firelit amber eyes the centre of attention. The warm gaze seemed to heat everything it landed on, and Julian felt a blush crawling up his neck as his imagination began to wander. There was something deeply... powerful about his mage framed in metal.

Clearing his throat, Julian returned the disaster of fabric to the rack. Terra appeared beside him and the two searched through the available costumes. Terra’s shoulder brushed against his side as she leaned in closer to pull a deep red jacket from the racks. The quick touch sent a shiver through him, but Julian shook his head to clear it as she held her find against his shoulders.

They both contemplated the look, heads cocked in consideration.

‘No,’ Julian finally mumbled, ‘too much red.’

Terra sighed in agreement. ‘You’re so fussy doc.’ She nudged him playfully, pouted and stormed off to the other side of the costume tent. As she did, she chattered out loud in a farcical imitation of Julian’s voice.

‘Too much red. This one’s too small. I’m Ilya and I need to wear a fancy dress to catch bad guys.’

Julian threw a felted slipper at Terra, who simply burst out laughing when it collided lightly with her shoulder.

‘Shut it you! It’s a masquerade! We’re supposed to be anonymous.’ Julian chastised without any real heat. Noticing a spray of dark feathers on a dark coat, he plucked the costume up and began examining it.

‘Why? Aren’t you tall, dark and mysterious enough?’

The words came from directly behind Julian, as slim dark-skinned arms wrapped around Julian’s waist. A bright green flash of Terra’s hair could be seen over Julian’s shoulder, and he leaned back into her embrace as she gently ran her nose along his pulse point.

‘You are fond of the bad boy. Just trying to please.’ Julian’s voice was a little breathy, and he felt her smile against his skin. Terra’s lips skimmed up the column of Julian’s throat, and he had to lock his knees to stop them from trembling when Terra nipped sharply at his ear.

‘You want to please me doc?’

Her voice was all smoky, all dark corners and silken rope. Julian bit back a groan, his eyelids falling shut. Terra’s hot breath puffed over the shell of his ear. She blew a slow, cool gust of air against him, ruffling his auburn hair and sent goosebumps down his spine.

‘Yes...’ Julian hissed quietly through his teeth.

‘Yes, that’s the costume you like?’ an attendant appeared from nowhere and both of them sprung apart. Julian stuttered ridiculously, his usually quick mind sluggish from Terra’s embrace. Said fire-mage was snickering behind her hand, but the attendant’s focus was on the costume in Julian’s hands.

‘Ah, well um... yes. Yes the costume is perfect.’ Julian couldn’t meet the attendant’s gaze, his attention flicking along the rows and rows of costumes. Spying a swath of deep blue and silver fabric thrown over a chair, Julian hurried over and snatched it up as well. With a flourish, he dusted the garment out and held it up for Terra’s inspection.

‘And this one for the lovely lady.’ He added with a wink.

Terra’s brow crinkled at him, but slowly softened as she assessed the gown.

‘This is... actually lovely doc.’ She skimmed her finger over the velvet sleeves. She checked the size and met Julian’s gaze a little surprised; as though she was baffled by the fact that he’d paid attention to her clothing style and the colours she liked. Mentally, Julian swore to himself he’d always surprise her like this, with little gestures and gifts; as long as she kept looking at him like that.

‘But...’ Terra took a step around him and scooped up a wrapped package behind the stacks. ‘I kinda made my own.’

It was her turn to blush and Julian’s turn to smile in shock. She looked so reluctant, as though she was worried he’d be upset she hadn’t chosen to wear the outfit he’d picked.

‘You made it?’ Julian asked with a devilish smirk. ‘So... were you planning to ask me to the Masquerade?’

Terra grinned back at him. ‘Maybe?’

She took a few steps closer, encroaching on Julian’s personal space. ‘So doc, what do you say? Wanna go to the ball with me?’ She asked.

‘Of course my dear. I thought you’d never ask.’

The attendant led them around to a strip of changing tents, immediately sweeping aside the curtain to the larger changing booth built for two. Terra had simply winked at him from behind her mask and swept past, thanking the attendant as Julian entered.

As the curtain fell closed, the air in the small tent seemed to buzz between the two of them. Terra dropped her garment onto the small wooden bench that took up the far side of the tent and began to carefully toe of each shoe. She bent at the waist to roll her long stockings down over her shapely legs and Julian’s tongue flicked out to wet his suddenly dry lips.

Terra peered over her shoulder at him, that sex-dipped smile back in place. Without breaking eye-contact, she slowly righted herself, keeping her back arched enticingly as her fingers trailed up her now bare leg. He didn’t bother to supress the groan this time, letting it escape and charge the air between them further still. Terra turned so her back was to him, and swept her short green hair away from her neck.

‘Give me a hand doc?’ she purred, and Julian responded on instinct.

His hands found her shoulders without any prior instruction from him, and he gently removed the fastenings for Terra’s vest; tugging the cord gently to loosen it.

‘Thanks handsome.’ She said, and her clothes seemed to fall off her torso in a tumble. Julian spun away and dropped to the wooden bench as he forced himself to focus on removing his booths.

Keeping his attention on the floor, he saw every piece of Terra’s clothing join her boots in a pile. Vest, skirt, tights, top, even her breast wrappings fell to the ground in the time it took for Julian to work of his shoes and belt. The quiet rustle of metal and cloth seemed louder to Julian’s ears, as all his attention was firmly focused on not staring at the woman on the other side of the tent.

He made a move to rise from the bench and pull his shirt off, when a firm hand stopped him. Julian’s gaze whipped up and every thought drained from his mind as he blinked at Terra, stunned.

She looked like a warrior princess; her gown part armour, part the dress of a fairy queen. The tiniest links of chainmail formed the bodice of her gown, clinging to the shape of her curves from where they wrapped around her throat to the low, low dip of her hips. The skirt looked like someone had poured molten metal along her body. The fabric swished as she moved, the asymmetrical panels of gold and silver parting to reveal peeks of her long legs. She wore gauntlets on her wrists that matched the filigree of her mask, and Julian had the strongest urge to drop to his knees before her.

‘Well well, you can be stunned speechless.’ Terra murmured.

Julian’s gaze skimmed up the length of her and caught on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing to him, and Julian swallowed thickly.

‘So, do you like?’ Terra spread her arms, as spun in a slow circle, the movement seeming to come from her hips. Julian simply nodded as she situated herself between his parted legs.

Terra gently pulled of his beaked mask and set it aside. In a smooth glide, Terra straddled Julian’s legs. She pressed up against him, the cold metal links of her dress contrasting with the heat from her hands as she carded them through his hair. Julian couldn’t help the muffled moan spilling from him.

He couldn’t believe this was happening. Perhaps he was still dead. This was all too much and Julian would die a thousand times if it meant she never stopped. Terra’s face hovered just a fraction above his, her lips only an inch from his own. Julian raised his hands to touch her waist, but just before he came into contact with her skin, Terra’s hand fisted in his hair and yanked, hard.

Julian gasped, lips parted in a soft ‘O’ as his hips jerked up to grind against Terra’s.

‘I asked you a question doctor.’ She crooned.

‘Yes. God yes you’re beautiful, stunning.’ The words tumbled out of him in a rush. Julian could feel the cool press of metal against his now taut nipples, even through the linen of his shirt.

‘Yes what?’ Terra prompted with another tug. One lone finger trailed down the open vee of his shirt. Terra seemed to be pouring all the heat from her magic into that one digit, as it scalded his skin in the most delicious way. Julian mewls, gripping the bench beside him tightly.

‘Yes, my lady.’

He blinked his eyes open to see her response, and the sight made his heart leap to his throat. Terra’s plump lips were curled into the most self-satisfied smile, her eyes glowed with heat as she took in the picture of Julian Devorak at her mercy. Julian bit his lip, and Terra’s attention dropped to his mouth.

‘Oh, I do like the sound of that.’

And with that, she dove.

Hands fisted in his hair, Terra pressed into him and caught Julian’s lips in a possessive kiss. Heat bubbled up between them and seemed to spill from one to the other as tongues clashed in heady combat. With a   
quick nip, Terra drove her tongue into Julian’s mouth and released a groan of her own when he sucked on it. The sound of her approval went straight to Julian’s cock and he ripped his head away to catch his breath.

Terra didn’t seem to mind. Instead she angled his head to give her complete access to his pale throat, which she attacked with open-mouthed kisses. Julian groaned when her teeth caught the edge of his jaw, the scrap of enamel against stubble making his bare toes curl.

‘Can I touch you my lady? Please, I’ll be good, please.’ Julian begged.

His lady laughed, the sound rich like molten gold. ‘Will you now?’ Terra gyrated her hips in tight circles against Julian’s clothed erection, and made him see stars. Her hands slid from his hair and left a burning trail across his chest as she pushed off his shirt. Her darker skin against the paleness of his chest was mesmerising.

‘Yes my lady. I’ll be good.’

‘Well then, arms up.’ Terra ordered and Julian’s hands shot into the air so Terra could peel the shirt completely from his body. Her metal-covered navel was in his line of sight as she threw the shirt aside, and without thinking he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the iron links. The metallic taste and smell overwhelmed his senses, but underneath he could taste the faintest hints of the cinnamon butter Terra used on her skin.

Terra stroked up Julian arms and linked their fingers together. She slowly guided his hands down as she bent to kiss him deeply. This kiss was slower, deeper than the previous, but somehow more desperate. Terra led Julian’s arm around her gyrating hips, letting his palms splay across her bare back as she released them. Julian’s let his hands streak up the line of her back, groaning into the kiss at a particular twist against his cock.

He began to worship her body with lips and tongues and touch, and Terra did the same. Hands groped and firm muscle, nails raked over soft skin. Terra seemed fixated on leaving a litany of blushing love-bites all along his neck and shoulders, and Julian glorified in each new bruise. They would remain, unlike any that came before. These marks claimed him, and they would remain for all to see. Somehow he grew even harder at the thought.

He hadn’t noticed that Terra had freed his cock from the confines of his trousers, but he let out a pathetic mewls when she rose slightly to stroke his cock against her own dripping entrance. Julian’s breath caught in his throat, and his eyes threatened to flutter closed. God he needed to be inside her, needed to feel her wrap around him and take.

‘Look at me Ilya.’ Terra’s own voice was breathy as Julian blinked his mismatched eyes fully open.

They gazed at each other, and everything seemed to pass between them. That first real meeting by the aqueduct, their jaunts through other realms, to him waking up to her after truly dying. It all swelled between them like an every brightening light, and Julian thought he’d gladly shatter whilst in her arms.

‘Promise me something.’ She whispered the ordered in the space between them, gently pressing down onto him. But he couldn’t really breach her, couldn’t really get inside and every nerve in Julian’s body felt like it was being kissed by razors.

‘God yes anything.’ He gasped. His hands kept clenching and unclenching against her back and shoulders, as though it took all his control to not simple grip her and drive her down onto his cock.

‘Promise me you’ll love me.’ Terra whispered as she slowly began to sink down. Julian pressed into her waiting heat inch by slow inch and he hissed through his teeth.

‘Yes. Gods fuck. I will love you always.’ He swore.

Terra kept her agonizing pace. She cupped he sides of Julian’s face and her amber eyes bored into him.

‘Promise me you will stay.’

‘Yes Yes, I’ll never leave you.’

As she sunk down to the very hilt, as she took all of Julian inside her, Terra leaned down and whispered her last demand against his kiss swollen lips.

‘Promise me you won’t die on me again.’

Julian’s arms tightened around Terra in an embrace both gentle and fierce. He held her gaze like the treasure it was, and swore to her with his very soul.

‘I promise.’

The held each other for a heartbeat. Then another.

Terra’s eyes flashed wickedly. ‘Good.’

And she began to move.

Julian’s head fell back as he cried out in pleasure. Terra set a savage pace, riding him hard as she ground down onto his cock. The metal links and glass beads of her gown chimed in with Julian’s moans of pleasure, Terra lapping up his sounds like she needed them to live.

They couldn’t get close enough. Couldn’t be close enough to each other as they both rode hard. Terra’s mouth and hands were a flurry, like she needed to touch every inch of him at once. Julian jerked his hips up in time with her thrusts, his own pleasure seeming to roll off him in waves.

He was alive. He was alive and with her. The world seemed to shatter and remake itself, brighter and more intense than ever. Their voices mingled in the tent, and Julian wasn’t sure who was saying what.

‘You’re everything.’

‘I can’t hold on.’

‘Need more. Need you.’

‘God fuck, like that, like that.’

‘Love you. Always have.’

‘Don’t stop!’

‘please please please please...’

‘I’m gonna...’

‘Cum for me my love.’

The two came together in a quaking rush. It pulled up from Julian’s spine and he felt himself being dragged under by the euphoria of climax. His eyes snapped open, held onto the sight of her, the smell of her, just her against him. Her walls spasmed around him, and she rode him through their orgasms and into oblivion.

Julian couldn’t move, could hardly breath. A shining layer of sweat glistened against his skin, and his arms remained banded around the trembling woman in his arms. He felt Terra’s hand run soothing strokes through his hair, and he nuzzled into the groove of her neck. He felt, more than heard her giggle.

‘Do you think the whole of Vesuvia heard us?’ He asked against her skin.

Terra snickered and leaned back, pressing her forehead to Julian’s. He had an idea of what he looked like, all smug and sleepy in her arms. He couldn’t bring himself to feel embarressed.

‘Good. Then they know you’re mine.’ Terra replied with a grin. Her mask was askew, and Julian reached between them to gently right it. He ran his thumb along the shape of her cheek as he did, and Terra dropped a small kiss on the pad.

‘For however long you want me, my lady.’

‘Hmmm.’ Terra tapped her index finger lightly against Julian’s lips. ‘guess you’re stuck with me.’

Julian sighed dramatically. ‘However will I survive.’

The two were snickering like that, completely wrapped up in each other, when the attendant awkwardly appeared to ask if they still needed the changing room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks. Like, Comment, Kudos.  
> Ilya you're a bastard and I love you.


End file.
